bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2324
Sesame Street: 2324 Plot: Linda's Attention/Mumford Makes Meal/Gordon Fixes Bike Air Date: April 2, 1987 Season: Season 18 (1986-1987) Sponsors: C, V, 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob and Elmo (having just slept over) look out on the morning and greet the viewer. Elmo notices Linda walking Barkley to the Arbor to read the newspaper. Elmo tries to get Linda's attention by calling down to her, but Bob reminds Elmo that Linda is deaf, so they put their heads together to brainstorm another way of getting her attention. They finally decide to call down to Barkley. The plan works, and Linda is able to say hello to Elmo and Bob, and to the viewer. Linda puts down her newspaper in order to do so, leaving Barkley to gnaw it to pieces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper looks inside a paper bag and laughs and asks his next victim, "Wanna see?" The man says yes, so Harvey puts a letter C on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Grundgetta wander into a shoe store so Maria can buy some shoes. The sales woman, Edith Prickley (Andrea Martin), tries to find the right size shoe, but none of them are the right size. Maria shows her how to use the foot scale, which shows her shoe size. They begin looking for the right looking shoe... Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three mice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edith has gone through all the shoes she has in Maria's size, with only four pairs remaining: three pairs of boots and a pair of pumps. After playing "Three of These Things", Maria chooses the pumps. Edith thinks she tackle any customer now, until a female Snuffleupagus enters with a large request. Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) counts three people reading: Gordon reading a newspaper, Bob reading a magazine and Linda reading a book. All three of them begin to laugh hysterically at what they're reading, and decide to swap. They stop laughing while reading one another's books, but once they switch back, they start laughing again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl remembers what to buy at the store (A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter) by visualizing her mother giving the instructions. Artist: Jim Simon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster holds a sign with the word "NO" on it, and tells Ernie that he can make him read it, to which he replies "Oh no you can't!" When he gets the joke, he tries it on Bert, but the gag backfires on him when he bets he can get Ernie to read it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As a boy plays with a tugboat in the bathtub, we watch footage of a real tugboat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Mr. Johnson: Grover the messenger goes to Mr. Johnson's home to deliver some singing telegrams. After reading a series of wrong telegrams, he reads another one that actually is for Mr. Johnson, and an important one at that, but Grover does not remember who it is from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but the dog says NO instead. Artist: Derek Lamb |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Buster the Horse gives Don Music the idea to write a song about the word "Flabbergasted." Don plays the song for Luis and a couple of kids and titles it "Buster's Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man gets a letter C in the mail. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer illustrates beginning and end. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit describes the beginning, middle and end using a cookbook with assistance from Cookie Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Peanut Butter." (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley looks for his lost toy box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford comes into Hooper's Store expecting to quickly order lunch, but David has to prepare Gordon's lunch first. Mumford asks what Gordon's having and poofs him his meal to speed things up. However, Gordon complains that the food tastes like cardboard. Mumford retorts "I may be a good magician, but I'm a terrible cook!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is tossing and turning in bed. He sings to the viewers how he feels "When Bert's Not Here." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V de Voz |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby chick hatches from an egg. (Music: Joe Raposo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men, one named Virgil Veep, discuss the letter V as they stand atop a capital V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about his favorite subject frogs. Gladys the Cow assists by being a cow frog wearing goggles, air tank, and froggy foot paddles. Gladys asks Kermit how it would feel to be a cow and he replies feeling glad to be a frog. Gladys puts a cow's horns, ears, and a bell on Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count observes Gordon as he adjusts Jennifer's bicycle, ensuring that every part is working perfectly. The Count counts all of the bike safety rules Gordon lists off, and moves on to counting the spokes on the rear wheel. Gordon checks on the chain drive that spins the wheel, making the Count so dizzy, he faints |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three birds enter a cuckoo clock to do their job. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two caterpillars plus three caterpillars equal five. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Round and angled pegs fit into their respective holes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jennifer comes over to see if her bicycle is ready. Gordon goes over his checklist to make sure that all the parts have been treated. As Gordon lifts the bike to check on the rear wheel, the front wheel comes off. Gordon accordingly updates his checklist as the Count announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide